The Reality of Destiny: Special Edition
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: New! Changed! ObiWan and Anakin are thrust into the future for an unknown purpose. Is this destiny's chance to change the past?... I've changed the story a bit. Full explaination inside.


**The Reality of Destiny: Special Addition**

**Summery: Anakin and Obi-Wan are thrust into the future for an unknown purpose and they meet some very surprising people. Is this destiny's opportunity to change the past?**

**Author Note: I was editing this story for someone, and when I finished I decided to post it again here for you guys to see. I've made a few changes from the origonal version. The most major difference is that I took out the character, Tiilaa. She was a Mary-Sue and I found that she was a bit annoying. Also, I've added detail where it was lacking. Read and enjoy!**

**By: The Bullet**

* * *

**Chapter One: Surfing Through Time**

Anakin glared at Count Dooku, but this time he remembered to keep his anger in check. Last time he let it lose around Dooku, he had lost his arm.

"This time, we take him together," Obi-Wan said. To his surprise, Anakin agreed.

"I was about to say that."

Anakin and Obi-Wan approached Dooku cautiously. They knew from their last encounter with him that he was no one to be messed around with.

It was really bad luck that he had to turn up at this moment right when they were about to rescue the Chancellor. Together, Obi-Wan and Anakin attacked. Before either of them could reach him, there was a bright green flash, and Obi-Wan was left alone to fight Dooku. Anakin had disappeared…

…

Luke Skywalker sat alone in his prison and wondered for the hundredth time how he's ended up here.

Oh, right. The Bothan safe house had been attacked by bounty hunters. Bounty hunters after him. The Barabel, (what was her name?) Skahtul, had said he would be kept here their benefactor paid up.

(Benefactors) Luke reminded himself. Skahtul said that there was one party who wanted him alive, and another one who wanted him dead. He had figured out by now that the person who wanted him alive was Darth Vader. But who wanted him dead? He didn't like to think that _anyone_ wanted him dead. Especially anyone who was willing to pay to make sure he was killed. It was… freaky.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man probably a few years older than him appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing some sort of black robes, and he held a blue lightsaber in his hands! Luke stood up in surprise.

Anakin had swung his saber at Count Dooko… and almost succeeded in cutting off some guy's head.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed. "Watch where you swing that thing! Don't you know how to use it!?"

Anakin opened his mouth in shock. Had this… _person_ just questioned his lightsaber skills!? "Yes I _do_ know how to use my own lightsaber, thank you very much," Anakin said in a slightly angered voice.

"Okay you don't need to get all worked up. I was just asking since you sorta almost cut my head off just then." Luke paused. "By the way, who are you, and how the _heck_ did you get here!?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, and I swear I don't know how I got here. This sure doesn't look like Grevious's ship."

"Whoa, you said your name was what now!?" Luke asked, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"Um Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said, confused by the guy's look of surprise. "Do you have a problem with my name?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Luke shook his head. "No it's not that… but see my father's name is… well is _supposed_ to be Anakin Skywalker. I once heard Ben talk about some sort of time warp. I guess you got into somehow," Luke said, thinking aloud. "And if that's really what happened, then I guess you're my father… from the past."

"Oh… ah, this is awkward," Anakin said.

"Pssh, not half as awkward as that time on Bespin when…" Luke cut off his train off thought when he realized what he was saying. "Uh never mind."

Anakin was more surprised than he was acting. After all, meeting your son that you didn't knew would exist after you have just taken a twenty year jump to the future would be shocking to anyone.

At that moment, Obi-Wan appeared in the back of the room. Noticing Anakin, he was about to walk toward him and ask what was going on… then blame whatever happened to them on Anakin. But when he heard what Anakin said next, that made him stop and listen.

"So…" Anakin was saying. "If you're my son… what's your name?"

"I'm Luke…"

"Your _son!?_" Obi-Wan said, stepping forward. "Anakin Skywalker, what's going on!?"

Anakin looked around nervously. "Obi-Wan! Uh.. this isn't what it looks like." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Okay… so this is my son. But we're in the future okay! So _technically_ I don't have a kid _yet_."

"But that means that you get married or _something!_" Obi-Wan suddenly got a suspicion. "Wait… Senator Amidala wouldn't have anything to do with this, would she?"

**Chapter Two: Are We Still Around?**

"Well… um, yeah. I sorta married Padme."

Obi-Wan stared in surprise. "You broke the Jedi Code? You lied to us?"

"I'm sorry," Anakin said hanging his head.

Luke watched this with amazement, and a little guilt. He'd gotten his father in trouble. Well how was he to know that Jedi weren't supposed to marry?

"Well, Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Since we're here, we might as well ask you a few things. First, do you know anything about us here in the future?"

Luke looked around, this time it was his turn to be nervous. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Anakin asked. "There is no 'maybe.' Either you know about or you don't know about us… and you better know about _me_, I'm your father!"

Luke decided just to ignore that part. "Well… Obi-Wan sort of got killed about a year or two ago."

"What?! Who killed him?" Anakin yelled.

Luke cringed. "That's the bad part."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked. So far, he wasn't liking the future.

"Uh, Vader killed him."

Luke just couldn't bring himself to tell these people that Vader was Anakin, his father. He wasn't ready to face the truth yet.

"Who's Vader?" Anakin asked.

"He's… uh…my… I don't know!" Luke said, getting very upset.

"You don't know, or you don't _want_ to know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't want to!" Luke cried.

"Hey! Calm down!" Anakin rushed to Luke's side to comfort him. His son.

It took Luke a while to stop crying. The universe hated him! They made his father an evil sith, and now he was going to have to admit that to these two Jedi. Including his father _before_ he turned to the dark side! This was NOT his day!

"Hey, it's alright," Anakin soothed. They were sitting down on the floor now, Anakin's arm around Luke, and Luke cradling his head in his hands.

"If you just tell us what this is all about, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."

"Okay, here it goes," Luke said. "Anakin is still alive in the future. But he's turned to the Dark Side, and has changed his name to Darth Vader. Happy?"

**Chapter Three: Time to Make a Plan **

"What?!" Anakin said. "I'm a sith?! I killed Obi-Wan?!"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it's sorta what you said."

But Anakin was too shocked to hear anything that was going on.

He was a sith these days! Why a sith? _Anything_ but a sith!

Luke looked at Anakin. Maybe he shouldn't have told him. Anakin was taking this worse than he himself had taken it.

Suddenly, Luke felt a since of urgency stab through the Force. Vader! Vader was coming for him! He needed to get out of here! And more importantly, he needed to get his new friends out. They were possibly in more danger than he was!

"Anakin went to the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan was saying.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here!" Luke said. "Vader's coming, and I don't think it would be good if he found you guys here."

"Let him come! 'Cause I wanna kill him," Anakin declared.

"So that's why you go to the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan said. "You always _did_ have a lust for revenge!"

"Revenge? I haven't even met the guy!"

"You been living with yourself all your life, and you still haven't met him? Man, do you have to catch up on what's new!" Obi-Wan declared.

"Please try to stay focused!" Luke begged. "We need to get out of here!"

"Alright," Obi-Wan said. "Luke, we need to know a few things before we plan the escape."

"What do you need to know?"

"What planet we're on, who are the people responsible for you being in here and how many there are."

"We're on Kothlis, the bounty hunters are responsible for this, and I estimate that there are about fifteen of them left after that raid on the Bothan treasury house."

"Wait, son," Anakin said. "You have a _bounty _on your head! What the heck have you been _doing!?_"

"Nothing!" Luke said, defending himself.

"Oh, so you have fifteen bounty hunters imprisoning you for nothing?" Anakin said sarcastically. "Son, I am VERY disappointed in you! You're grounded!"

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure Anakin will make a very good father. He's already fitting into the role nicely."

"Father, it's not my fault! _You_ were the one who put the bounty on my head in the first place! Well, the one that wants me alive. I have no idea who wants me dead."

"You have _another_ bounty on you! Luke, how many bounties do you have?"

"Just two!"

"Just two? Just two!? I've lived my whole life without getting _one_ bounty on my head, and now I find out that my son has TWO!"

"Father! _You're_ responsible for one of my bounties so stop freaking out on me!"

It was then that Obi-Wan and Anakin felt the since of urgency that only a sith could make.

"Time to go," Anakin stated.

Everyone agreed with him. It was time to make a plan. And it was a plan that Obi-Wan had.

"Alright, once we get out of this room, I want everyone to be as quiet as possible."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin.

"Why is everybody looking at me?"

"Anyway, the goal is to get out of here before anyone notices that Luke is missing. And if we do draw attention, only kill if you have to."

"You sound like Master Yoda," Luke commented.

"So Yoda's still around?" Anakin asked. "Good. Glad to know that I didn't kill him."

"Back to the plan!" Obi-Wan said.

The two younger people turned back to listen to him, and Obi-Wan continued.

"Once we're out of here, we need to head strait to the nearest space port. Once we're off planet, we shouldn't have a problem."

Apparently Obi-Wan wanted to sober everybody up before they started, but it was obvious that he wasn't having that affect on Anakin.

"Okay, let's get this party started!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin still had a lot to learn.

**Chapter Four: Just Watch Me**

While Obi-Wan used the Force to unlock the door, Anakin walked over to where Luke was standing.

"So Luke, I wanna see you being more active. I'm surprised you haven't escaped from here by yourself yet."

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about all the guards."

"See, that's the problem with you, son. You worry almost as much as Obi-Wan does. You need to just take a chance and go for it! Don't worry, just watch me, and you'll do fine."

"Got it!" Obi-Wan declared triumphantly. "Let's go."

They had one bounty hunter to deal with as soon as they got out. He was guarding the door. Anakin just edged him into the room that Luke had been imprisoned in with his lightsaber, and locked the door.

So far, so good. And it would have stayed that way if Luke hadn't insisted on going back for his lightsaber.

"Who's there? Move or I'll shot!" they heard a bounty hunter say.

"Bring it!" Anakin called back.

They bounty hunter began shooting at them, and Anakin blocked the bolts easily. Luke grabbed his lightsaber, and they ran past the now dead bounty hunter.

But the shooting alerted the others, and soon they were engaged in a full blown fight.

Despite the fact that they were outnumbered, Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to make it outside.

"Alright," Obi-Wan said. "Where would the nearest space station be?"

"I want to get my X-Wing back," Luke declared.

"Later, son. Right now, the grown-ups are planning."

"I'm a grown-up too!" Luke shot back.

"Well you fight like a six-year-old padawan. Until you're fighting improves, you're still a child."

"Still a child?! Still a child?! I've been taking care of myself for years, and I've been doing just fine!"

"Yeah, it shows," Anakin said sarcastically. "As soon as I saw you, locked in a cell, captured by fifteen bounty hunters, I thought to myself, oh, that guy _really_ knows how to take care of himself!"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, son. You have a lot to learn!"

"This was just a minor set back!"

"And I bet you have been in other dangerous situations before!"

"Well…"

"Come on!"

"There was that time on Hoth."

Anakin did a little triumph dance. "Ha! See? I _knew_ it!"

"That's beside the point! The point is that I _am _a grown-up, and I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Prove it!"

Suddenly, they heard a deep, dark voice say behind them. "Yes, son. I'd like to see you prove it."

_Uh-oh!_

**Chapter Five: Escape**

Anakin looked at the Dark Lord, more annoyed than anything else.

"Can't you see we're talking?" Anakin turned back to continue the argument. "Anyway, Luke, the fact is that you are not a grown-up. If you were then we wouldn't have had to rescue you, would we?"

"You will hand over the boy right now," Vader said to them.

Now Anakin was really annoyed. "Ooh… very commanding, Robot Breath, but not commanding enough."

"Father," Luke said. "That's Vader."

Anakin turned around again, realizing his mistake. He tried again, this time trying to cover up his first impression. "Hi, how are 'ya?"

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"I'm the good you from the past, here to whop your robotic behind!"

"Hand over my son," Vader said again.

Luke flinched at the last word Vader said, and Anakin noticed this.

"Did you just call _my_ son, _your_ son!"

"He's my son!" Vader declared.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "No, he's _my_ son!"

Vader was getting very angry now. "No, he's MY son!"

"No, he's not your son, he's _my_ son!"

With that, Anakin attacked Vader, saber ignited. Vader blocked the attack easily. But that was all the hint he needed, and they were soon engrossed in a battle.

Meanwhile, Luke looked up to the sky and saw the only thing he wanted to see at that moment.

"The Falcon!"

Obi-Wan looked up to the sky to see what Luke was looking at. "The what?"

"The Falcon! My friends!"

Obi-Wan's face changed to one of understanding and happiness. "Friends! See _that's_ the kind of language I understand."

The Falcon landed twenty meters away, and everyone but Vader and Anakin ran towards it.

"Luke!"

Luke smiled when he saw who was calling his name. "Lando!"

"Hurry up!"

Luke and Obi-Wan ran up the ramp, and then realized that Anakin was still fighting with Vader.

"Dad, come on!" Luke urged.

Anakin heard his friends call for him. He gave Vader a great Force push, and ran to where the others were waiting for him.

"I was wondering if you were gonna join us."

"Don't push your luck, son. I can still ground you."

Everyone ran to the cockpit, and Lando lifted the ship into the air.

"Ah yes," Luke said, relaxing. Finally he was out of there.

Luke turned around, only to find that Anakin and Obi-Wan were gone.

"Where'd your friends go?" Lando asked.

"They're gone," Luke said. "They went back into the past."

And as Luke said this, he knew he was right. And yet, he still couldn't help but wonder if his father would still turn to the Dark Side.

**Chapter Six: The Final One**

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this! The Jedi are taking over!"

Palpatine was down on his back and Master Windu had him cornered.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Mace Windu declared.

"Anakin! Stop him! Don't kill me! Please!"

"No, Chancellor," Anakin said. "This ends now."

Years ahead in the future, Luke Skywalker fell unconscious.

…

When Luke woke up, he was lying down on a bed. It was so _soft!_ Someone was shaking him gently, telling him to get up.

"Luke. Luke, get up! How could you fall asleep now of all times?"

Luke opened his eyes.

"Leia?"

"Yeah, Luke. Get up."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad told me to come and get you. It's almost dinner time; my boyfriend will be here any minute! You guys are supposed to meet him tonight. Or have you forgotten?"

"Mom? Dad? Boyfriend? Are you my sister?"

"I've… always been your sister, Luke," Leia said getting confused.

Luke's eyes grew wide. "You have?"

"Yeah. Now get up. Han will be here soon."

"Han's your boyfriend?! Will the irony never end?"

"What, have you met him?"

"Have I…um, Leia?"

Leia turned to see what her brother was looking at. Their parents, Padme and Anakin had just come in.

"It's just Mom and Dad, Luke."

"Come on, Luke," Padme said. "Will you get out of bed? You've been in bed almost all day!"

"I'm tempted to say I haven't," Luke said, thinking of when he was arguing with Anakin earlier, and when they were fighting bounty hunters.

And then it hit him. Apparently, years ago, back in the past, his father had made the decision not to go to the Dark Side! Luke grinned. Anakin had changed the course of history! And now, his life was going to be the way it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, Luke heard the doorbell ring.

"Luke, will you get that? It's probably Leia's boyfriend," Padme said.

"Sure!"

Luke ran to the front door and opened it. And then his grin turned into a huge smile.

"Hi, Han!"

"Oh, hey kid. You must be Leia's brother. I'm Han Solo."

Han stepped inside, and Luke was about to close the door when he saw two other people outside.

It was Lando and Chewie!

"Oh, right," Han was saying. "I brought a couple of my friends. I hope you don't mind."

Luke just stood staring at his friends. This was great!

"What's the matter, junior? Never seen a Wookie before?"

…

"_Chewie here says you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."_

"_Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?"_

"_Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?"_

…

Luke smiled. "You'd be surprised."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A.N: Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think! **


End file.
